The disclosure relates generally to a bio-based acrylate and methacrylate resins comprising isosorbide acrylate/methacrylate or rosin acrylate/methacrylate.
Most polyester-based resins are prepared from monomers obtained from petroleum or are man-made materials (“conventional monomers”). With an increased focus on impact on environment and health, there is an interest and/or a need to find suitable replacements to reduce health risk and negative environmental impact associated with carrier and toner production and use.
Bio-based monomers in polymeric materials reduce dependency on fossil fuels and render the polymeric materials more sustainable. Recently, the USDA proposed that all toner/ink have a bio content of at least 10%.
Toner resins using bio-based monomers were described, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,580,472. Nevertheless, there remains a need to use same successfully and to increase the bio-content of toner, and to incorporate bio-content into carriers, the other element of two-component developers comprising toner particles and carriers, while maintaining or improving favorable toner, carrier and developer properties.
A bio-based resin, including those with a high C/O ratio, which can be formulated into a toner particle or to coat a carrier, is described.
The appropriate components and process aspects of the each of the foregoing U.S. Patents and Patent Publications may be selected for the present disclosure in embodiments thereof. Further, throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.